


Drenched In Vanilla Twilight

by PuriPuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, sweet short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPuki/pseuds/PuriPuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wakes, the sun has not yet risen and a soft pink twilight is filling the sky. Stars still scatter the darker parts of the sky, and for a moment, he wonders why he’s awake this early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched In Vanilla Twilight

When he wakes, the sun has not yet risen and a soft pink twilight is filling the sky. Stars still scatter the darker parts of the sky, and for a moment, he wonders why he’s awake this early, especially on a weekend morning. With the soft pink light beginning to filter in through his sheer curtains, Inigo turns away from the window, pressing his head against Gerome’s chest in an attempt to hide from the rising sun.

 

Gerome is sleeping soundly, for once. Inigo was well aware of the insomnia that kept his boyfriend wide awake at the early hours of the day, leaving him ragged and bedheaded come morning. Fortunately, Gerome’s bed head this morning was the result of nimble fingers and not tossing and turning during a fierce fit of unwanted wakefulness. While it was certain that Gerome wouldn’t appreciate the tangles in his thick black mop of hair this morning, he most definitely enjoyed (or at the very least, appreciated) having Inigo’s hands in his hair last night. 

 

Inigo stretched his legs a little, bumping knees with Gerome, before settling back into his early morning bliss. His legs were almost always sore, due to the strain he puts on himself during dance practices, but his thighs ached more than ever now, as well as his entire backside. His neck is tender as well, a dark bruise forming in its crook. There would be hell to pay when his parents saw it, but for now, Inigo was content with his sore thighs and bruised neck.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Inigo whispers when he sees Gerome’s eyes open, squinting at the bright light that was starting to fill the room. “Have a nice nap?”

 

“I was until you kicked me.” Gerome says, wrapping an arm around Inigo and pulling him closer. “Why are you even awake this early?”

 

“Stupid sun woke me up,” Inigo murmurs, his head tucked underneath Gerome’s chin. He chuckles at this, reaching up to run his fingers through Inigo’s hair, which was fairly neat and untangled considering the night they had had. “Don’t laugh at me.”

 

“‘m not laughing at you, ‘m laughing at what you said.”

 

“That’s the same thing.”

 

“Is not.” Gerome smiles a little when Inigo sighs heavily, his breath warm on his neck. It is then that he notices the dark bruise that had formed on Inigo’s neck, far too high to be covered by any clothing. “Your parents are going to kill you for that.”

 

“‘S your fault it's there.” Gerome’s face flushes as he recalls the little moans Inigo had made when Gerome kissed his way down his neck and across his collarbone, leaving them both rather flustered at the time. “You can explain it to my mom instead.”

 

“I’d rather not, to be honest.” While Inigo’s mother was painfully shy and his father so happy-go-lucky, both were rather protective of their son and their combined wrath was not something that Gerome was willing to face just yet. “Your father is kinda scary.”

 

“Pfft. Him? He’s five foot seven and is a bag of bones. Mother always gets after him, saying he doesn’t eat enough.”

 

“He’s also a mortician, who has access to many many kinds of tools that could be used to harm me should I harm you. Very scary.” Inigo huffs, fingers carding through Gerome’s hair. Despite the bedhead, his hair was still soft and fluffy, and very pleasing to run fingers through.

 

“You haven’t hurt me, love.”

 

“Your parents might think otherwise, with that bruise on your neck.”

 

“Yours might think the same,” Inigo whispers, bringing his hand down to trace what little of Gerome’s collarbone was accessible. A small and light brown bruise was beginning to appear on it, placed ever so carefully where it would be hard to hide. “thanks to this lovely little thing.”

 

“Why must you do these things?” Gerome sighs heavily, sounding agitated, but did nothing to move away from Inigo. The latter smirked, propping himself up on the bed. He pressed a little kiss to Gerome’s forehead, pleased when he blushed.

 

“Because I know you love it when I do.”

 

And they lay in quiet until the late hours of the morning, drifting in and out of sleeping, bodies pressed close together in the sunlight. Inigo cards his fingers through Gerome’s hair, and Gerome will hold him gently, his calloused hands soft on Inigo’s freckled skin. The kisses they share are soft and unhurried, each simply enjoying the morning in bed with their lover. Gerome does his best to flatter and compliment him, knowing these sweet words will render Inigo as red as a ripe strawberry. This goes on and on until the sun is high in the sky, when Inigo slowly drags himself out of bed if only to find something to eat before returning to his slumber, alongside his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh this was supposed to be something completely different for my girlfriend's birthday but pokemon au wasn't on my mind and instead, happy seventeenth birthday with short jeroazu fluff!!


End file.
